Happy new year
by Noe Lledo
Summary: Sebastian has a new year surprise for Kurt.


_Thanks to Heather for the translation. I couldn't have done it without your help. :D_

* * *

It was quiet in the house that morning. It was strange not having Anette Elizabeth running around the house, making the noises that had tortured Sebastian over the Holidays. He couldn't concentrate with her playing or interrupting him every two minutes, but the strangest thing of all was that now he couldn't concentrate without her laughter and shouts. Kurt and Ane had gone shopping to buy her a dress and Sebastian had wanted to use that time for writing, but it was totally impossible. The ideas were in his head, but couldn't get them out, the problem would come at the end of January when his editor would asked him what he had written and he had no more to offer than a few undeveloped ideas.

The mental block meant that he was aware of everything but the computer, and his mind wandered to the locked drawer of his desk in his small studio and how it all had started, him preparing for that night. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"_You know that seven years ago I was with Kurt doing the same shopping? Never thought you would join me…here." Quinn said as they walked into a lingerie store._

"_Don't make me change my mind Quinn, this is embarrassing," Sebastian said._

"_Come on, people are just going to think you're a man who's accompanying his pregnant wife to buy her lingerie for New Year's Eve," She said walking towards the boxers to find a red pair for Artie. _

"_Buy him the Angry Birds pair with the Santa Claus hats" He stepped up behind Quinn, laughing and looking at the boxers to see if they had that weren't as ridiculous. "At least, you will lower your libido," He closed his eyes, waiting for Quinn to hit him._

"_Shut up!" Quinn said. "My hormones are going crazy, that's normal right? Look! You should wear this." Sebastian laughed as he grabbed a pair of red boxers with white feathers around each seam and the number 2020 in red glitter visible in the back._

_Sebastian laughed and looked at them with a grimace. He held them up, imagining what he would look like wearing them. _

"_I think I would look sexy, even in these," He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought of something and instantly a smile appeared on his face._

"_I know that smile Seb. What are you up to?"_

"_I'm going to buy them. You can ask Kurt about them on New Years," He laughed and winked at Quinn with a touch of smugness that he always had._

Sebastian could just imagine the look on Kurt's face when he saw him with those boxers on and how much they would laugh. He knew that the joke would be worthwhile. The sound of the studio door opening was what finally brought him back to the present, feeling little hands covering his eyes. Sebastian laughed and put his hands over hers.

"Who am I?" Kurt asked Sebastian, surprising him, but the fact was that he should have guessed it was Kurt. Ane couldn't even reach his eyes.

"Ummm … Ane, sweetie, your voice has become even more high than usual," Sebastian joked.

"Idiot!" Kurt yelled giving him a tap on the arm at the same time Sebastian spun his chair and grabbed the little girl hugging her fondly.

"Some things never change. Hello love …" He told Kurt and then he got up with her daughter in his arms to kiss the boy. "Did you buy much, Ane? Come on … show me the dress your dad bought you."

The night had gone smoothly, perhaps a little too smooth. Maybe Sebastian had too many expectations this year because they thought they could return to celebrate New year's eve with Ane in Times Square as Kurt and he had done since they started dating. But the girl, as expected, was completely asleep in her stroller after dinner. They couldn't take her to the loudest place in New York, so they laid her in her crib and waited to see the countdown on TV.

To end and start the year kissing his husband was already a habit Sebastian didn't want to lose and this time was no different. Another year together and being in love with each other. That year, like all others, would be perfect, dodging every obstacle with the help of the other and living the happiest moments together, and of course, with his daughter.

"Are we going to bed? I'm exhausted." Kurt asked Sebastian when the fireworks they had been watching from the balcony of their apartment ceased.

"Ummm … No. Come with me, I have a surprise for you," Sebastian took Kurt's hand and pulled him to the couch. Ane was in their room and this was definitely just something for Kurt.

"A surprise? What is it? You're not going to…"

Sebastian silenced him with a kiss, just like he always did when Kurt started talking fast and enthusiastically. Like when he talked about his day at work or the musical that had just premiered.

"Shhh, watch, and enjoy." He blew Kurt a kiss as he winked, acting serious but inwardly laughing.

Sebastian started humming a little tune typical to a striptease, trying to give Kurt an idea of what he was about to do.

Kurt laughed and sat back on the couch where he had sat seconds before Sebastian's request and put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh God…" He laughed but not missing anything.

Sebastian slowly started taking off his blazer, which he threw on the chair, realizing immediately that he had to play with Kurt too. He took off his tie as his body moved to the beat of the music he was humming and he approached the boy to loop his tie around Kurt's neck and draw him closer.

"Bas…" Kurt bit his lower lip, tempted to undress him himself.

"Shhh…" Sebastian reassured him while he was unbuttoning his shirt slowly and threw it to Kurt completely covering his face. "I'm sorry…"

Kurt took it off quickly, laughing. He didn't want to miss all that came after.

"Don't worry, go ahead. Continue…"

Sebastian didn't ignore him and took off his shoes before giving the final blow. Slowly unbuttoning his pants and turning around while he moved his butt suggestively and then he took a chance, dropping them.

"Oh … OH MY … What the? Sebastian!" Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. He put his hands over his eyes so that he didn't have to see the ridiculous way Sebastian was approaching him, hips moving a way that was meant to be sexy.

"You haven't seen everything yet, Kurt."

Hearing that, Kurt opened his fingers slightly, peeking out. Sebastian had turned around and he could see the white feathers around the seams of the boxers he was wearing. Kurt couldn't stop laughing, especially since Sebastian didn't stop moving, so serious that one might think he really liked it.

"Come here. Now… I'll take that away," Kurt said suggestively, as he grabbed Sebastian's boxers and drew him to the couch while Sebastian let out a big laugh.

"All ready? That's not fair. What about you?"

"You'll have time to get me naked. Shhh, I just can't see you in those anymore, they're tacky. It should be a crime."

"So, punish m-."

Kurt quieted Sebastian, kissing him deeply.

"Je t'aime," Sebastian managed to say between kisses

"Je t'aime, Sebastian."

* * *

_If you liked it, write a review pleaseeee. Make me happy! ;D_


End file.
